Generally, an oscillating electric motor for hair cutters comprises a stator and a mover movably supported by the stator. The stator comprises an electromagnet which comprises an E-shaped iron core with three teeth and a coil wound on the middle tooth. The mover comprises a permanent magnet with two reverse magnetic poles facing the teeth of the electromagnet. When the coils are electrified, the electromagnet generates a magnet field interacting with the permanent magnets to thereby reciprocate the mover relative to the stator in a linear path.
The present invention aims to provide a new linear actuator for hair clippers.